Broken Promises, Broken Hearts, And Broken Dreams
by broodyleytons
Summary: Starts out where episode With Arms Outstretched leaves off. Basically Peyton sees Brooke and Lucas together. Read on to see what unfolds. LEYTON! --HIATUS--
1. Broken And Vodka

**Title: Broken Promises, Broken Hearts, And Broken Dreams.  
Author: Kaytee  
Disclaimer: Nopee. Don;t Nothing. Sad I know.  
Author's note: First fanfic to post. Tell how it is. I welcome any tips.  
Summary: Picks up at the end of With Arms Outstretched. Where Peyton goes to talk to Lucas and sees Brooke there with him. Read on to see what happens. It should be good.**

-----

Peyton couldn't believe what she had seen. Was it true or was her mind playing games on her? Seeing them together was nauseating. How could they betray her like that? She had claimed him first and Peyton was positive Brooke knew as well. And Lucas, Lucas… Peyton began to cry as she walked away from Lucas' house.Brooke was in his hoodie for god sakes! Peyton shook her head trying to get the images to stop flashing. But it didn't help. She could still see the look of regret on Lucas' face and the confusion on Brooke's.

Peyton stood still for a moment and looked back at the house. Lucas was standing on the porch and was telling her with his eyes to come back. But she couldn't come back to him…ever. His heart was with Brooke and she was to blame. She was shut out of his life forever now. She got that. And that is why it would be too hard to be next to him, see him with her, talk to him, hug him, smell him, and most of all pretend. Peyton had to get out of there. She ran to her car and sped off. She was gone.

Lucas sunk to his knees. He was so stupid. Why did he have to get all mucho and run to the next opportunity? Sure Brooke was great…in bed. But not in Heart. Heart…heart was what Lucas was searching for. When Peyton turned down him downhe ran from her and to opening arms of Brooke Davis. Brooke seems to take his mind off Peyton but there was still that longing for Peyton's closeness. Now she was gone…forever.

"What was that about bball star?" Brooke said in a tentative voice. Lucas sighed.

"Nothing. Come on." Lucas walked back into his room.

Peyton drove to the ocean side. She found her usual seat and lowered herself down. She finally let out a breath and then the tears began to roll.

"Why? Why can't he want me?" Peyton asked out loud. She then smacked her head. "Duh, Sawyer, he did but you had a thick head and pushed him away." She began to cry harder.

After crying for what seemed like forever she remembered she had some vodka in her purse. Brooke borrowed her it and left in her purse the previous night…

She found it and relieve washed over her. She undid the bottle lid and took a deep gulp of it. It smoothed out all the tattered edges inside her. And it calmed her rapid heart beat…or did it speed it up? She didn't care. All she cared was that she wasn't thinking about Them.

Lucas looked over at Brooke who was soundly asleep.

He got up silently and got his car keys and drove out to the river court.

Peyton was half way through the bottle and completely out of it. She felt herself get very weak and couldn't move. She decided to fall asleep. On the beach. She just let herself go. She didn't want to try anymore. Not at least until it was required. Meaning tomorrow morning.

"Oh my God Peyton!" Brooke ran down the beach to her friend. Once she reached Peyton she laid next to her.

"Davisss?" Peyton slurred.

Brooke couldn't help but to giggle. Peyton in deed did get drunk from time to time but she only showed this side once or twice in her lifetime. Both had been with Brooke.

"Yes P.Sawyer. It is me your ass of a friend." Brooke sighed. How could she possibly missed the signs.

Peyton took a sharp turn of her head and stared down at Brooke. " Ass? You are not a donkey silly."

Again Brooke cracked up. "Oh geez Peyt. What has happened to you?" Brooke linked arms with her best friend. It was getting chilly.

Peyton pretended to think for a moment. "Well I remember being a bit pissed. So I drank up the rest of this bottle of vodka that I miraculously found in my purse!" Peyton showed Brooke the bottle. "Then I guess I got a bit drunk."

"Oh god I am so sorry Peyton. I should have known." Brooke looked down the shore and saw Lucas. 'Great…what a wonderful time Bball Boy.' She thought nervously. Peyton seeing Lucas may not go well with her drunken demeanor.

"C'mon P.Sawyer lets go home." Brooke picked up her drunk friend and hauled her to her car.

Once back in Peyton's room Brooke laid her down and went downstairs to two cups of coffee. She felt really bad. She just almost had sex with Lucas. She was glad Lucas didn't perform…or Brooke would be in even worse mood now.

While she started up the coffee machine she heard a faint knock on the door. It startled her and almost made her drop the coffee pot.

She walked to the door and looked threw the peep hole. What? It was like 2 in the morning. There are creeps out there.

It was Lucas.

Brooke decided to open it figuring Peyton was already zonked out upstairs. This way they could talk. End things. Brooke never really wanted Lucas, just his body. He was hott and she was horny. They stuck together like Velcro when together.

"Hey Lucas." Brooke said and ushered him inside to the kitchen.

"Hi. Was I hallucinating or did I see you at the beach with…" Lucas got it. It was Peyton. Peyton was drunk and not good. He started for the stairs.

Broke was quick to react and ran after him and pulled him back down. "Oh no you don't little boy. If she sees you now, she will for sure become permanently drunk, like a lush." Brooke said very strongly. She stood to her word. This was her friend. Hoes over Bros remember?

"But, is she okay?" Lucas asked as he looked up the stairs in which he wouldn't dare go.

"Three sheets to the wind. AKA, crashed." Brooke walked over to the coffee and poured it into the two oversized mugs, so Peyton she thought, and handed one to Lucas. What, so she didn't expect Lucas Scott to show up and Peyton to fall asleep.

"What did I do to her? God I am such an idiot." Lucas said and then took a sip of coffee.

"No, we are both idiots. I am her best friend and I didn't notice it. I feel below horrible." Brooke was mentally kicking herself for this screw up. Peyton isn't that strong when it came to people betraying her. I mean sure she has a tough exterior but beneath that she had a mushy interior. I am the only who she ever showed that to.

"Well let's just hope she can get past this. Hopefully we can fix it." Lucas said.

"Yeah." Brooke finished off her coffee. "I am going to go check on her. You can go on home. I will call you in the morning." Brooke began to walk up the stairs.

"Can I at least see her real quick? I mean I wont say anything I just want to see her." Lucas looked so cute when he begged.

Yeah okay but seriously…no talking." Brooke whispered.

They climbed the stairs and stood in the doorway of Peyton's room. She was peacefully asleep; her chest rising and falling slowing. It was good she was at peace now because when tomorrow comes she is going to want to shoot herself square in the head.

"This brings back memories doesn't it?" Lucas silently said.

He was referring to the time Peyton got drugged with the date rape drug. They, him and Brooke, were standing in the same exact spot. "Yeah. Not good ones. This is when I started to fall for you and she did as well." Brooke covered her mouthed. She never meant to say that that way. That was something she was going to take to her grave.

"Really?" Lucas asked in a surprising voice.

"Ugh, forget that. It didn't come out right. I meant I was hot for you. Charming sweet boys get me off. What can I say? I am not a woman of commitment." Brooke smiled.

He laughed.

Good save B. Davis.

"I think I will go now. I am getting tired. Call me as soon as she wakes and is ready to talk. I have a few things to tell her." Lucas winked and sat the mug down.

"Oh really? Ok bye. I promise to call you the moment she pukes." Brooke laughed.

Lucas shook his head as he walked down the stairs.


	2. Hangovers And Beyonce

**Thanks for the one review. Thank You.  
This chapter is a little bit short. Sorry.  
I sort of left it with a cliffhanger. **

**R&&R.**

**Broken Promises, Broken Hearts, And Broken Dreams**

**Author: Kaytee**

**Disclaimer: You Know The Drill.**

**Summary: Samee. **

What is that annoying noise? Peyton asked herself. Matter of fact, where am I?  
Peyton lifted her head out of the covers, bad idea. Hangover.

What the hell went on last night? She asked her self while she got up slowly to see who was playing Beyonce in her bedroom. She fixed her eyes on Brooke dancing around in her closet.

Peyton then had a headache; too much light, to much head pressure, too much to drink, and too much bad music.

"Shut that shit off! And I mean now before I puke!" Peyton screamed.  
Again. Bad Idea.

She rushed to her bathroom.

Brooke smirked and shut off the music and then dialed Lucas number.

"Hello?" Lucas sounded a wee bit tired. Somebody didn't get a lot of sleep. Brooke thought to herself.

"Hey sleepyhead. She is awake and is puking as we speak." Brooke said merrily like she would say something like 'And the sun is shining beautifully today' in the same tone.

Lucas made a painful face on the other end of the phone then spoke. "Is she up for talking?"

"I don't know let me ask her." Brooke said.

"Peyt, are up for talking yet?" Brooke yelled to Peyton who was still in the bathroom.

"If you mean me and the toilet then yes." Peyton replied sarcastically. What was she talking about? What do the need to talk about? Then it clicked; Lucas' house, the vodka, the pain. "Oh crap." She mumbled.

"Yeah, no, not yet Luke; I will call you when she is. Sorry." Brooke said sympathetically.

"It's ok Brooke. I am going to go back to sleep. Call me later. Bye."

"P. Sawyer. Are you about done?" Brooke yelled from the swivel chair.

Peyton wiped the sweat off her upper lip and groaned. "No Brooke, I still my bladder to throw up. What is with all the questions?" She got up thinking she was done puking out her internal organs and washed her hands and face.

"I forgot how appealing you are when you are hung over. You spit out sarcastic remarks left and right." Brooke cocked a smile.

"Yeah whatever. You don't need to stay here and nurse me back to help Brooke. I have had hangovers many times before." Peyton said as she sat down on her bed. Brooke then walked over to her and sat down beside her and pulled her close.

"Yeah, but we need to talk sister." Brooke said. "I should have known."

Peyton realized what she was apologizing for and stop her before she could go on. "Brooke, it is my fault. I pushed him away. It's cool that you two are together now." Peyton looked over to Brooke and saw she wasn't convinced. "Really."

"But you want to be with him. I can see it in your eyes. It isn't fair. And plus I never really wanted his heart, just his body. He was an easy target when I was horny." Brooke half smiled. "You can have him. We were never really together Peyt." Brooke rubbed her back.

"I will think about it. I need to take a shower right now. Out!" Peyton smiled and got up with a pillow and smacked Brooke on the back. Once she did so, she dropped the pillow and walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

"She is ready to talk." Brooke said into her phone as she walked out of Peyton's room.

Lucas looked at the phone after Brooke hung up. "Show time."


	3. Beatles And Rapid HeartBeats

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I love you guys.**

**Well here is the next chapter!  
Two in one day!**

**Some arguing in this one. But it will all add up in the end.  
Don't worry.**

Peyton turned the hot water facet on and let it warm up. She went over to the mirror and stared at herself. Her eyes were red, not to mention the black bags under her eyes could pass as black eyes and her hair, oh geez, her hair. It looked like it still had sand from the beach embedded in it. There was also some mascara smear on the side of her right cheek. To put into short terms; she looked like shit.

Seeing the steam from the bath, indicating it was ready, Peyton stripped all clothing from her sticky body and jumped right in. She felt at ease with herself once the heated droplets covered her body. It made her feel clean stripped from all evil and judgment. Not that Peyton was evil or judged people. But showers gave her time to think, be in touch with her self. She didn't get a lot of time to her self these days. Somebody always wanted something.

She finished up washing and rinsing her hair. Then she stepped out of the shower and reached over for a towel to wrap her self. She then walked over and grabbed another one to wrap her hair in. Peyton rubbed some moisturizer on her face and brushed her teeth. Before she got out of the bathroom she searched for her slippers.

With slippers on Peyton turned the door knob. She didn't notice the figure standing by the door or that he about fell over at the sight of her walking out of the bathroom in a towel. She walked into her closet and pulled a vintage Beatles tee off a hanger and was about to drop her towel when the figure from the door spoke up.

"Don't drop it. There is company in here."

Peyton screamed and dropped her shirt instead. "Luke! What are you doing here?"

"I came here to talk." Lucas said.

Peyton rolled her eyes and picked up her t-shirt. "With all the talking going on I should host a Talk Show." She sighed while walking over to her dresser and fished out some sweats and underwear and a bra. She then walked into the bathroom again.

Lucas sat down and put his head in his hands. He kept cursing Brooke over and over again. Why didn't she tell me she was in the shower? Then maybe I wouldn't have been so quick to drive over here. He heard the door knob unlock and out walked Peyton.

"So why are you here again? Oh right you want to talk." Peyton alleged. She lowered herself to her chair and tapped her fingers on the desk.

Lucas scrunched his eyebrows at her. "What's wrong Peyton?"

"Well considering that you are the cause of my drunken hang over and rapid heart beat at the moment, it doesn't make me very eager to listen to your sob story." Peyton snapped.

Lucas was taken aback at Peyton's tone of voice. He knew it was going to be hard talking to her but he never expect it to be like this. "Listen Peyton, I know you're upset but-"

"No I am not upset Lucas. I am more…disappointed." Peyton copped back.

Lucas took a moment to think over his plan to get back with Peyton, or at least back to talking. He sighed and rose. "I am sorry. I didn't know that you still wanted me like that, I thought, I thought you weren't into me like I was into you." Lucas managed to get out.

Peyton felt the tears building up in her eyes but she couldn't cry, she had done enough of that already and she wasn't about to give into it in front of Lucas. "Luke, don't you see? Do you even care? I mean if I never pulled what I pulled last night would you even be here right now trying to win me back?"

Lucas grew angry. He had forgotten how stubborn Peyton could get. "You know that is not true. I can't read you every second of the day."

"I never asked you to!" Peyton yelled.

"I know but you are acting like you expect me to know every inch of you, every thought every moment of every day. And trust me Peyt, I would, I want to, but hell you gotta let me. Stop being so god damn confusing!" Lucas yelled back. This was stupid. Why can't she just say she wanted him back as well?

"Well maybe I wouldn't be so confusing if I knew which brain you're thinking with." Peyton said with no emotion. She didn't mean to sound so harsh but Lucas made her so mad. He needs to just think for himself and himself only.

"Peyton," Lucas pleaded.

"No, I can't. I don't want my heart broken anymore than it is." Peyton turned around and a couple tears fell down.

Lucas walked up behind her. He was so close that she could feel his breath on her ear. Peyton shuddered at the closeness of him again.

"What about my heart?" Lucas whispered and then left.


	4. Mirrors And Vibrating Phones

**Thank you for the reviews. It gave me hope for this story. So pat yourselves on the back.  
****Btw...SO SO SO SORRY it took me so freaking long to post this chapter. I had it ready all day today but friggin fanfiction wouldnt let me...too much activity going on or something. So sorry. But here it FINALLY is. Enjoy.  
Hopefully you alllike this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing. **

**R&R.**

Lucas kicked the nearest trashcan as he walked to his car. He was so irritated he didn't know where to begin. He never in a million years thought that that conversation was going to go like THAT. What he was expecting was welcoming arms and Thank You's. But he should have known that he was dealing with Hurricane Sawyer. Nothing was ever easy with her. And that was part of the reason he was so intrigued with her. She wasn't some easy to read chick that was going to give him a cookie cutter answer to everything. Peyton knew her stuff. And she didn't take well to being treated like crap.

Peyton hit her trash can with her foot and fell to the floor. Not what she expected.

She bit her quivering lip to keep from crying. But it didn't help. The tears came so fast and hard she couldn't stop it. She didn't know what to think about Lucas. She didn't know whether she should have just accepted his apology. But above all she couldn't shake the feeling that she made the same mistake again, but this time she wouldn't get another chance.

Lucas started the engine and began driving out of the neighborhood. He was thinking of what Peyton was doing at that particular moment. Was she crying? Was she happy? Was she drawing her thoughts down on her famous sketch pad? Or was she listening to depressing music records that reminded her of him?

Then it dawned on him, he loved Peyton.

Peyton managed to pull herself off the cold ground and over to her closet where her computer was with along her sketch pad.

She turned on her monitor and logged onto her web page. Seeing no new comments she opted to turn on her web cam. She found comfort in having the world see her in her low moments.

She picked up the sketch pad and saw her previous sketch; a depiction of her thoughts when Lucas wanted her for ever not just one night. She was scared, she had just broken up with her hot shot basketball all star of a boyfriend Nathan Scott, which is Lucas Scott's brother. Confusing? Oh yeah.

So she ran. Not literally ran, but ignored it. She ignored that Lucas was the one boy she had ever met, aside from her father, that gave a rat's ass about her. He didn't care to overlook her bruised past and her disordered life. He saw past those things and only looked at her.

Peyton shook her head and decided to take a walk down by the beach. She covered her web cam and grabbed her keys and went outside.

She left her cell phone on her desk, ringing.

"Damnit Peyton pick up!" Lucas hit the dash.

When he realized she wasn't picking up he threw his phone in the back seat with anger. He had to go somewhere and take a break. And he knew exactly where. The river court.

As Peyton was walking along the seashore she thought about everything; from her mother dying nine years ago to being a cheerleader. Who am I? She would ask her self. Who have I become?

She noticed something floating in from the tide. It was flashing and caught her eye. She jogged over to it before it washed away.

It was some sort of mirror. It looked ancient. And it was incredibly heavy.  
She picked it up and cleaned off some of the dirt and sand with her hoodie.  
It had some writing on it. It looked like initials.

She rubbed the back of it more with her shirt but it was no use. She couldn't read it.

Maybe it was A.L.S.

She didn't think anything of it and dropped it in her purse.

She heard her stomach growling and thought she might need to eat something. She remembered Haley saying something about how she was working today. She decided to eat there and talk with Haley. I mean who knows Lucas better than his best friend right?

Lucas was shooting some hoops when he heard the familiar "I Don't Wanna Be" by Gavin DeGraw. He walked over to his cell phone and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Hey sweetheart I need you to take the rest of Haley's shift. Can you make time? I know it is short notice." Lucas could hear the bust crowd in the background at her café.

"Yeah sure mom. I will be there in a minute."

"Thanks." His thanked him and hung up.

As Peyton was driving she remembered she needed to call Thug magazine so she reached over into her purse to fish out her cell. But it was nowhere to be found.

"Where is that damn phone of mine?" Peyton hit the steering wheel. She took her eyes off the road for a couple of seconds to look in the back seat for the missing phone. "Damn! Not there either!" It came out more like a whine than an annoyance.

She just forgot about it. She would stop by after lunch.

She was just driving down the street when something came into mind.  
The mirror's initials.

It was A.L. S.

Stands for Anna Lynn Sawyer.

Her mother.

Peyton reached into her purse for the Mirror but couldn't get a got hold on it so she took her eyes off the street for about two seconds to get a better look in her big purse. "Damn humongous purses…" She mumbled.

It only took that many seconds for the semi to hit her.

The last thing she remembered was Lucas and what he said to him before he left.

**---X0X0---**

**Sorry if this chapter wasn't as thrilling or even that good. It took me about four Do-Overs before I got something I liked. So if it isn't that good let me know what to fix. I want this story to go well.**

**Reviews are a nice thing. **


	5. Black Eyeliner And Little Boy Fights

**Fifth Chapter. AGH, I am so happy.**

**Thanks for the reviews. Glad that the Accident at the end of the previous chapter didn't piss yall off.**

**Definitely some LEYTON in this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Nuttin. **

Lucas was ringing up the receipts, which was usually done by Miss Haley James, during the slow part of the day when he heard sirens. He looked up and saw two fire trucks drive by and an ambulance. He wondered who they were driving to. He always wondered that when those trucks drove by or when he heard them late at night.

"Sir? Sir."

Lucas came back to reality to face a petite young woman, long black hair dark eyeliner and a black tight tank top. Talk about scary. "Oh I am sorry ma'am. Was everything good?" He asked while taking her ticket and money.

"It was delicious." The lady replied and Lucas gave her change back. "Oh and the food was too." She winked and walked out.

Lucas smiled a little. It wasn't everyday he got compliments like that. Okay so maybe it was exactly a compliment, I was more like a pick up line.

Lucas's mom came up behind him and draped an arm around his shoulders. "You can go now if you want. You have done enough." Laughing, Lucas hugged her and took his apron off.

"Can you hear what I am saying ma'am?" The nurse said while prepping her for surgery.

Peyton opened her eyes slightly. She felt a sharp pain in her side and a stinging feeling on her forehead. "Where- where am I?" She stuttered.

"Sweetie you are in the ER. You were in a car accident. A semi hit you. He ran a red light." The nurse said nicely while taking her blood pressure.

Peyton's eye got bigger. Why? Why did it have to happen now? Now Lucas would never come see her because he would feel horrible. Then she would be left in the smelly grimy hospital by herself. "Oh." She replied then she felt I pang in her arm. She looked down and saw a needle sticking out. Peyton began to feel queasy. She hated shots, she usually had her dad with her when she had to have shots and now, now her dad was currently thousands of miles away. This reminded her.

"Have you…called…my……fathe….r….?" Peyton drifted into sleep.

"Sh. We have already called everyone on the emergency list." The nurse said.

Karen was closing early due to the fact that there wasn't a lot of business when the phone rang in the café.

"Karen's Café, Karen speaking." She said in her nicest voice.

"Hi. This is Patty at St. Jude's Hospital. We have a Peyton Sawyer here and you are on the emergency contact list. Can you get to the hospital now? We need some one to be here while we wait for Larry Sawyer to get in from work."

Karen almost dropped the phone in shock. "Yes, of course I can get there. Give me 10 minutes."

Karen hung up after talking with the lady and grabbed her keys. She remembered Lucas had the car. "Shit…" Just then she saw Dan. Her stomach churned. She couldn't believe she was about to ask this but she had to try.

"Dan!" She yelled.

Dan turned around from the direction he was walking. He was shocked to see Karen. "What? Is it not enough that you stole my wife away from me?"

Karen glared at him from afar. Why did he have to be so cruel? "For your information I didn't 'steal' your wife from you, you pushed her away like you pushed Nathan away. I just need your help. If it is going to be too hard for you tell me now and save me the trouble." Karen snapped.

Dan displayed a surprised look and walked closer to his former high school sweetheart. "What?"

"I need a ride to St. Jude's." Karen simply asked.

Dan began to grow worried. "What happened? Is Lucas okay?"

Surprised was the least you could say about Karen at the moment. When did Dan ever care about her son? "He is fine except the pain you've caused him. It's Peyton."

Dan nodded and walked to his car. When he noticed no footsteps following him he turned around. "Are you coming?"

Karen rolled her eyes and walked over. This is going to be interesting, she thought.

Once they got to the hospital Karen remembered she needed to call Lucas. He would want to know. She frowned when she started dialing, he was going to freak out.

She let it ring twice before Lucas answered his cell. "Hey mom, what's up?"

"Um, Lucas I am at the Hospital, its Peyton…she was hit by a semi this morning. I thought I should tell you." Karen informed her son.

When she didn't hear anything she questioned him. "Luke? Are you there?"

She heard a silent sob on the other end. "Yeah mom I am here. Can I come there now?"

"Yes, she is still in surgery though. You mind calling Haley? I don't have her number with me." Karen inquired.

"Yeah sure mom. See you in a bit."

"Bye hunny."

Lucas fell on his bed after he hung up with his mother. Now how was he going to talk to her when she was lying on a bed being poked and prodded? It aggrieved him to think of the pain she was in. It made him angry, angry that he wasn't with her when this happened. If he was her boyfriend at least she'd know she had someone waiting for her when she woke up. She probably thought he would never see her again after the fight they had. He knew how scared she was, and how frightened she was that her dad wasn't there. He decided then and there that he would never leave Peyton's side, ever, even if that meant only being her friend.

He remembered he needed to call Haley.

"Hello?" Haley answered.

"Hey it's Lucas. I need you to go to the hospital with me Hales." Lucas asked. He heard Haley shutting someone up in the background.

"_Nathan, shut up. This is an important phone call." _

"Sorry, what was that again Luke?"

Lucas grew angry. He needed a friend and Haley couldn't keep Nathan off of her for one damn second. "I said I need you to come with me to the hospital. That is if you can escape your boyfriend for a couple hours." Lucas said in a smart ass tone.

Haley sighed. "Lucas…I am sorry. And of course I will go with you. What's wrong?"

"Peyton, she is in the hospital. I am so scared Haley." Lucas cried.

"Oh my God. I- What happened?"

"She was hit by a semi. Damn idiot ran a freaking red light." Lucas choked back tears.

"I am so sorry Luke. I will go with you. Want me to pick you up?"

"No I will come get you." Lucas insisted.

"Okay."

"What's wrong?" Nathan asked as he took Haley's hand to pull her on his lap.

"Peyton, she is in the hospital."

"You serious?" Nathan asked, even though he knew it was a stupid thing to ask.

Haley nodded. "You want to go with us?"

"Lucas won't mind will he?" Nathan asked cautiously.

"No, he is to shaken up by all that is going on to care." Haley smiled. "And it wouldn't matter. You are in my life now, he has to get used to it. And he will." Haley kissed Nathan tenderly on the mouth. Nathan deepened it. It could have gotten more serious but Lucas honked the horn.

Lucas groaned when he saw Haley holding Nathan's hand on their way to the car. "Great! My brother is coming too." He grumbled.

"I hope it's alright with you that Nathan comes too. He is worried about Peyton too." Haley asked as she got in the front seat.

"Yeah! It's fine." Lucas lied. He was sure Nathan didn't care as much as he did. Nathan was only coming to be with Haley. Which was also Lucas's job. God, sometimes he wanted to give Nathan a serious beating.

"Someone should probably call Brooke. She'd kill us if we went there without her." Nathan said from the back seat.

"How about you call her." Lucas said in an impolite tone.

"You have a problem with me?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, its called you." Lucas answered back in the rear view mirror.

"Okay boys put down the weapons of mass destruction." Haley put her hands in between the boys. "We have more things to deal with than pity arguments."

"Whatever." Lucas said.

"Sure." Nathan said and began dialing Brooke's number.

Haley sighed. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea.

Once Brooke got the news she was already on her way. She was a wreck. She didn't know what to think. Nathan didn't really tell her a lot so anything was a possibility at the moment and Brooke's imagination wasn't t good. She was thinking the most horrible situations imaginable. She knew she was kidding her self with her inner fears but it was all she had.

She finally got to the waiting room and was greeted by Karen, Whitey, Lucas, Haley, Nathan and surprisingly Dan. Haley came up to her first and hugged her. This staggered Brooke because she was never that nice to Haley in school.

Next was Karen. "I am so sorry." She whispered.  
Brooke was glad that Karen was there. She was like a mother to her.

Lucas came up next and pulled her close. It felt nice to be in his arms again. Once he released her she asked him how she was.

"She is still in surgery." Lucas said sadly. He wanted to see her so badly and Brooke could see it. She pulled him into a much needed hug. "It will be alright Lucas."

He nodded and pulled away to go to the vending machines.

Brooke looked at his back as he walked away. A sad smile hit her face. She decided to go sit with Haley and Nathan to catch up.

Karen was chatting with Larry, who just got in, when the doctor came out. Karen and Larry both rushed up to him.

"How is my baby girl?" He asked impatiently.

"Calm down, she is doing okay. She is still recovering from the blow and is still on antibiotics so she is a little drained. I am only allowing the father to see her at this time. Later I will allow visitors. Come this way sir." The doctor order.

Karen turned around and saw everyone had stood up to try and hear the new news.

"She is out now but only her father can be with her. She is still drowsy."

Everyone nodded. Lucas's face fell when he heard the news. He still had to wait.

"Hey baby doll." Larry said as he entered her room.

"Daddy?" Peyton said unsure.

"Yeah it's me sugar. How are you feeling?" He asked as he sat beside her on the bed, pushing a blonde curl away from her eyes.

"I am a little sore. What did they do to me?" She slurred.

"They had to operate on your side. One of your ribs was broken. And you had a big slab of glass stuck in your head. They had to remove that too."

Peyton's face changed and her body began to shake with the new tears. Her dad leaned over and hugged her. "It's okay sweetie. It is all over now. You are safe."

Peyton nodded. "Is Lucas here?" She asked, still crying.

"Yes he is. Why?" Larry rubbed his daughter's back.

"I need to talk to him. Now." Peyton said fiercely.

"You can't yet, you're still in recovery. He isn't allowed in here yet." Larry explained.

Peyton turned away and nodded.

"I am going to go. It seems like she is going to be in there for a while. Call me later Lucas." Brooke said quickly. She wanted to get out of that place as soon as possible. She hated feeling useless.

"Okay." Was all he said. He was in some other place and it was starting to get annoying.

A couple hours had passed and Larry Sawyer finally came out saying it was okay to go see her but she was resting.

Lucas decided since no one else was going in that he'd go. Plus he didn't mind just watching her sleep.

He walked in and it broke his heart to see her plugged up to so many machines. He saw her chest rise and fall evenly and knew she was getting better. He smiled when he reached her face. She had no make up on, her hair was a little dirty and she had a bandage on the left side of her forehead. She was beautiful.

He found a chair next to her bed and sat down.

He took her hand in his and squeezed it hoping that she felt it and knew he was there with her.

"Peyton I know you're asleep and probably in a hell of a lot of pain but I just wanted to say this. I am sorry for being selfish. I am sorry for running to Brooke when you turned me down. I should have known you were still vulnerable. I wish I could go back you know? Change it. But I can't. You know how I feel and I defiantly know how you feel. I just wish you could see that I would never leave you. I would never treat you like some trophy like Nathan did. I would never hurt again if you would just give me a chance. I, I guess what I am saying is that I love you. I love you so god damn much Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer that it hurts sometimes. I didn't know how love could hurt until I met you. You ouch people so many different ways and I don't think you know that. You have helped me so much lately and I want to thank you. Just don't forget about me. Please. I don't think I can take that rejection third time around." He laughed a little. "I know this won't mean a lot since you're not awake but I want to be in your life Peyton. Whether it be your friend or more than your friend."

Lucas looked at her and saw that she was still asleep. He was part relieved and part disappointed. It meant he would have to say those things all over again with her totally conscious.

He was about to get up to leave but decided to kiss her on the head.

He whispered that he loved her more than anything and began walking to the door.

There was some movement behind him so he turned around and was taken aback to see Peyton sitting up and smiling!

"I love you too Luke." She breathed.

**Okay there it be.**

**Sorry it is soooo long but.**

**What's Next?**

**Well…BAKE ofcourse. **

**BAKE being BrookeJake. DUH.**

**Lol. Thanks for the suggestion Cabot007!**

**More soon! I promise.**


	6. iPODs And Pretty Girls

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**I think everyone will be happy with this chapter.  
There is LEYTON, NALEY, and BAKE.**

**Let me know if it is still good. **

**---X0X0---**

Lucas was caught off guard with Peyton's words. Apparently Peyton was awake when he gave his speech.

"Stop looking like a deer caught in the headlights and come over here." Peyton smiled and patted the spot next to her where her dad had sat earlier.

Lucas's mouth opened but nothing came out so he just obeyed her and sat next to her. With all of her strength Peyton reached over and hugged him close. She seemed to always be happier when Lucas was in her arms. And she knew he felt the same way.

They put some space between them while still holding onto each other. Lucas looked into Peyton's eyes. "I thought you were asleep."

"I was," Peyton confessed. "Until I heard your voice. I kept my eyes closed because I knew you wouldn't keep going on with telling me all those wonderful things." Peyton said with deep thanks.

Lucas let a small sigh escape his mouth and looked the other way. He was a little embarrassed. Guys weren't supposed to show deep emotion and here he was acting like a girl. Peyton put both of her hands on the side of his face and pulled him to hers so that she could see him clearer. Lucas did the same and placed his big hands on her cheeks and wiped a stray tear. "Don't cry Beautiful." He whispered. Peyton couldn't take it anymore, every atom in her body was screaming at her to kiss him, so that is exactly what she did. She teased him at first, rubbing her nose across his. But then gave in and crashed her lips onto his. Both their bodies relaxed and released their feelings for each other in their kiss of devotion. It was a sexual kiss, not even a simple kiss, what it was, was a kiss on longing. Even though they hadn't been apart for a long time, it felt like it. And with the feeling with the kiss almost made Peyton explode into millions of pieces of pure joy. She had Lucas back and it was great. She just hoped she could keep him.

They both heard someone clear their throat in the doorway. They stopped kissing to see who it was that felt the need to interrupt their make up. It was Haley and Nathan.

Peyton smiled at Nathan, and pulled away from Lucas to hold out her arms for Haley. Haley nodded and walked over to hug her new friend. She was scared for Peyton. She was glad to see her smiling again. Words weren't needed for the two girls. Once Haley let go of Peyton, Nathan walked over to her too.

"Hey solider." He greeted her with a smile. Peyton chuckled a little and she could feel his smile on her neck. "How are you feeling Peyton?" He asked.

"I have never felt better." She smiled over at Lucas. And he blushed.

"Well we just wanted to see you before we left. Nathan needs to get back to his house and I need to wash up. I will come by later after my shift." Haley promised and leaned down to hug Peyton again.

"I will come back later too Peyton." Nathan said as well. She nodded. "Thanks Nate."

When they left Peyton smiled at Haley's never ending kindness. Which reminded her of her best friend. "Where is Brooke?"

---X0X0---

It was 10:30 PM and Brooke was at the bar drowning her sorrows in her second best friend, Vodka. She lost the boy she thought she cared for and her best friend was hit by a semi. Now about Lucas, it wasn't as if she missed him or anything, it was just that she came to a conclusion. She was an easy lay. Boys only talked to her because she would eventually have sex with them. Brooke rolled her eyes and took another swig of alcohol. Why couldn't her parents take one second to see her? Was it _really_ that hard to take two minutes out of their day to say good morning?

She realized her drink was empty so she banged it on the counter to get the bartender's attention. She reluctantly walked over to the drunken brunette. "What do you have?"

"Vvvodkaaa." Brooke slurred.

The bartender shook her head at the young girl but got her drink refilled.

Brooke began drinking it some more. She kept think about her life and Peyton's and then Lucas's life. Why was it that hers was the only one oh so predictable? Brooke heard some soft music coming from a guitar on stage. She glanced up front and squinted. It was Jake! Jake Jagelski. She got up and stumbled over to the front on the stage and bobbed her head to the slow tune. Then she decided to move her body to the music as well. From afar she looked devastatingly gorgeous but to Jake she was lost and confused. He knew more about Brooke Davis than most people knew. She hid behind her body and alcohol. He kept singing and strumming his guitar so Brooke could keep dancing. He watched her seductive moves. He could never be exclusive with her. They came from different worlds. He had skeletons in his closet just like her. That never was good to mix was it? He didn't know what was what anymore. His life had been screwed over many times that he was immune to it. As he entered the last stanza in his song he closed his eyes but he could still see her swaying to the beat.

After the show Jake was putting his equipment in the back of his car when he saw Brooke walk, more like stumble, out of the bar. She was trashed he could tell. Then he noticed a man walking towards her.

"Hey baby wanna have some fun?" He slurred. Apparently he was drunk too or he would have realized she was young enough to be his daughter.

"No, I just want to go home." Brooke pushed him away from her while she reached into her purse for her car keys. "Where is my damn car?"

The man didn't take no for an answer and walked right up to Brooke again and breathed in her scent. "How about you take a ride with me? I have a big car." The perk said while his hands felt everywhere. Brooke felt deprived and tried to push him away but he was too strong. "STOP IT! PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP!"

Jake snapped his head to where he heard the scream. It was Brooke. He ran over to her and the man. Jake then proceeded to punch him in the nose which sent the old man flying backwards into the trashcans. Before the man could react let alone get up Jake had Brooke in his arms, carrying her to his car.

Jake laid Brooke in the back seat and then finished packing the stuff in the trunk.

When he saw that the man ha regained consciences he got in the drivers seat and revved the engine and squealed out of the parking lot.

He was glad that his parents were away on a trip that way he didn't have to explain why he was carrying in a drunken passed out girl. Last time he did that he ended up as a father.

He put her in his room and took her shoes off then covered her up. He walked to the door and shut off the lights. "Goodnight Brooke Davis."

---X0X0---

Silence took up all the space in Lucas's car. Haley had to borrow it because she didn't have a car herself. Nathan was so enthralled in Haley that he couldn't speak. The way she was there for Brooke and Peyton, even Lucas, was beyond him. He was so proud of her and the way she didn't judge.

"What?" Haley asked, still looking at the road.

Nathan must have been staring. He laughed a little. "Nothing, it's just," He paused.

"It's just what?" Haley pushed.

"Well, I am just thankful to have you in my life." Nathan said as he grabbed Haley's hand and brought it up to his mouth to kiss the back of her hand.

Haley turned to him and smiled the smile she reserved for him only.

"Well here is my stop. See you later?" Nathan asked and opened the door.

Haley was rushed back into reality to answer his question. "Of course."

"Okay well I am going back into the lion's den. I will pick you up after your shift okay babe?" Nathan said hunched over.

"Yes. That'd be fine. I will see you later." Haley blew a flirty kiss and Nathan shut the car door. Then she was off.

---X0X0---

Lucas returned from the bathroom and saw that Peyton was listening to her iPOD and bobbing her head while playing the air guitar. He couldn't help but to laugh.

Peyton opened her eyes for a moment and saw movement. She then came to the conclusion it was Lucas. "Oh hey. I didn't know you were back." Peyton said shyly.

"Now she is shy." Lucas said.

Peyton grew silent. Lucas frowned and laid a hand on her arm. "What is on your mind Peyt?"

Peyton tilted her head and a couple tears ran down her cheek. Lucas was quick to kiss them away. "Thanks." She whispered. Lucas pressed his forehead to hers. "Anytime. Now what is wrong?"

Peyton took a deep breath. "You know how my mother died in an accident?" Lucas nodded. "Well, she was hit by a car because she ran a red light…and- and…" Peyton began to cry. Lucas understood her inner demon. "Sh, it is okay. You're okay. Nothing happened.

"No Lucas it isn't okay, I am not okay. I am so scattered and lost it scares the hell out of me sometimes you know?" Peyton asked against his chest.

"Yeah I know how you feel. But you have me now. I am not going anywhere." Lucas promised with his heart. "Come here Pretty Girl." Peyton repositioned herself in Lucas's arms. And they just sat there for an hour or two. No words were said, no movements were made. Just them holding each other in the silence.

---X0X0---


	7. Jenny And Run Forest Run!

As Peyton limped through the front door Lucas yelled from his car "Run Forest Run!" Peyton looked back and glared while her father laughed.

Once up in her room her dad picked up some laundry to wash. "How is my baby girl?"

"Like I got hit by a semi." Peyton answered dryly.

"Sarcasm. Didn't get that from me." Larry pulled her covers back and allowed her to get in. "You need some sleep. Night."

Right before he got out of the room Peyton asked him something.

"What do you think of Lucas Daddy?"

Larry sighed and leaned against the doorway. "Rake boy? I think he is an intelligent young man who is very sweet to you. And yes I approve." He winked.

Peyton was baffled. "What-?"

"A father knows." He smiled at his confused daughter. "And I couldn't help but not miss the heated looks between you two the whole ride home."

Peyton smiled weakly. "Thanks daddy."

"You're welcome sweetie. Night."

---

The next morning was Hell for Brooke. She was unbearably tired yet she felt like she had been sleeping for ages. And that throbbing pain in her forehead had to go. Brooke knew this feeling all too well. She was hung over and it wasn't going to be a good day.

Brooke felt blissfully content in the warm blanket that was snuggly wrapped around her petite body. The bed was unusually comfortable. The bed Brooke was use to was either Peyton's bed which was hard and boxy or her own which was too soft. This bed was neither.

Brooke raised herself from the bed to look around. It looked like a boy's room. There were clothes draped everywhere. She noticed an acoustic guitar propped up in a corner and a baby crib in the other. She wrinkled her forehead in confusion. Where the hell am I?

She hadn't been drunk in a while so she forgot how the morning urge to puke felt like. She covered her mouth and ran to what she thought was a bathroom.

She was wrong. It must have been the closet because after she was done she opened her eyes and saw shoes, or there lack of.

She cringed and slowly closed the door. She then walked around the mystery room searching for more clues to who lived there. She ambled over to the large dresser and glanced at the pictures. One was in a burgundy frame, it was a picture of a couple in their early forties; they looked like they were married. And they were carrying a little baby boy. Another was in a sleek black leather frame; it was a picture of a beautiful baby girl. She was in a pink ruffled dress and she was banging pots and pans. She looked so happy. But what caught her eye the most was a silver framed photo of the Raven's basketball team. It made her more at ease that whoever she was bunking with was on the team.

Brooke heard some voices in the other room. So she decided to tip toe over to the door that hopefully leads out into the hall. Brooke still couldn't hear the conversation all that well so she tip toed some more down the hallway and on to the railing on the staircase.

"No mom I can't just give Jenny up for adoption. She is my daughter. Do you and dad understand that or do I need to spell it out for you?"

"Honey you know we understand that, but you are missing school and practice. You can't always do both. You need to think of your future. Nikki did, you should have the right too."

"What about Jenny's future? Do you honestly think I am going to give her a future without a father? She had already lost a mom, I sure as hell aren't going to give up on her now. She is my future."

"Jake,"

"No Mom, save it."

Brooke gasped. Jake Jegelski? That's whose bed she was sleeping in last night? Did they do something? And when did he have a daughter? She ran quietly back into the bedroom when she heard footsteps traveling up the stairs.

She barely made it back into the covers before the door opened and in walked a very pissed off but sexy Jake Jegelski. He didn't notice that Brooke was up, he picked up the basketball on the floor and bounce it at his closet door.

"Who pissed you off hot stuff?" Brooke asked.

Jake looked surprised when he saw that Brooke was indeed up and better than last night.

"Oh, sorry; just parents you know?"

"I would if I knew what that was." Brooke shrugged it off and got out of bed.

"Parents aren't great, huh?" Jake asked as he got some Advil out of his dresser drawer.

"That isn't the date rape drug now is it? I know a tough boy named Lucas who come beat your ass if it is." Brooke smiled but took the pills.

Jake smiled at her reference to Peyton's horrid night. "No, no, just regular Advil here."

As Brooke downed her medicine Jake opened his closet to get a clean shirt.

Jake about gagged at the scene before him.

"Oh about that…I thought it was the bathroom. I will clean it up." Brooke said as she came over to him.

Jake laughed a little and then closed the door. "Nah, it is fine. I will clean it. You probably need to get on home. Let me just clean this up real quick and I will drive you over to your house." Jake walked downstairs to get the cleaning products. He was relieved that his mom had left to go pick up Jenny and his dad from her check up.

Right after he got out of the room she grabbed her purse and shoes and decided to grab a t-shirt from his drawer. She scribbled a little note on a pizza parlors napkin and set it on the corner of his bed.

She then slithered down the stairs and silently slipped out the front door with out Jake seeing.

Jake hummed his way back up the stairs. He was confused when he came to realization that Brooke had left. He picked up her note.

_Jake Jake Jake, _

_Thank you for saving my drunken ass last night.  
I will have to find a way to repay you. ;) _

_Love always._

_-Brooke_

_P.S. Good Luck with Jenny. You should bring her to the river court sometime. She is beautiful and has your eyes._

Jake smiled and folded the note. He wasn't sure if this was serious, it was in fact coming from Brooke Davis, but he was unbelievably happy. Until he got back in his room and remembered the vomit in his closet.

---

**Sorry it was so short. I know the beginning was a bit random…  
Give me a break, its 1230AM. I am hyped up on coffee and chocolate. Which isn't a good combination btw. ;)**

**Enjoy.**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Next chapter…Much Much Much more Leyton and some shocking news with Naley. And find out how Brooke "repays" Jakey. **

**Kthnkxbyee.**


	8. Music And 3AM Phone Calls

**Disclaimer: Nada. **

**Hope you all like this one….  
R&R!**

A couple days later…

Peyton was wide away in her bed at three AM. She couldn't put her finger on what was causing her sleepless nights. She wasn't stressed or depressed like she used to be. She was happy with Lucas. Even though she was more than okay with him she asked if they take it slow. Lucas of course was fine with that. He just wanted to make her happy.

One night Peyton woke up in a cold sweat, the kind you get when you awake from a horrifying dream. She was extremely hot as well. She just figured it was after math trauma from the accident; although she was constantly haunting herself with what if scenarios. She couldn't help but to think about the irony of how the accident occurred. She was scared that it was some destiny that turned into just a warning.

In a way it had given her a new look on life. She decided that she would try to not let things be taken for granted. Like being with Lucas.

She was rushed out of her thoughts by her cell phone singing "Smells Like Teen Spirit" by Nirvana.

She gave out a nervous laugh when she saw it was Lucas. "H-Hello?" She was intrigued as to why he called so early in the morning.

"Hey Peyt." Lucas said sweetly on the other line.

"Hey to you too Luke. What is up?" Peyton got out of bed and began to pace around her black room.

"Nothing much just thinking about you."

Peyton couldn't help but to display a huge smile on her face. _He called me because he was thinking about me._

"Oh really? Well I was thinking about this boy when you called. Maybe you can help me out with his name." Peyton smiled but quickly grimaced as she hit her ankle on the side of her dresser. "Shit." She mumbled.

"Well he better be by the name of Lucas E. Scott." Lucas demanded in a tone that convinced he was dead serious yet playing along.

"Let me think…yes I think that is who he is but, I can't for the life of me remember his middle name…could you help me with that sir?" Peyton asked flirtatiously.

Lucas gulped. "Sorry ma'am but that's where I draw the line."

Peyton laughed freely. "Okay Okay. I guess you still don't want me to know your middle name. I guess I can live with that…for awhile. Sooner or later you will have to tell me."

There was some silence there after. Most people would call I awkward silence but not, Peyton. She loved the silence with Lucas. She could always understand what he was thinking better in the silence.

But of course Lucas broke the silence shortly after. "So was I imagining or did I hear you curse under your breath a minute ago?"

Even though Lucas couldn't see it, he knew she was making a guilty face. "Yeah, the dresser sort of hit my angle. And I decided to call it a name." Peyton said in a mocking tone.

"Hey, so since we are both up and probably not falling back asleep, can I take you somewhere?" Lucas asked so sweetly it made Peyton's heart flutter.

"Yeah sure. Where?" Peyton asked already pulling on a pair of jeans and her hoodie.

"It's a secret." Lucas said seductively and it made goosebumps on her skin.

About five minutes later Lucas pulled next to the curb by Peyton's house and dialed her number to tell her he was there. She was already out the door before it rang twice. She hoped in the car next to him and kissed him.

"What was that for?" Lucas asked.

"Just because." Peyton shrugged.

Lucas laughed and started driving to his covert destination.

When he pulled into a parking spot Peyton leaned over to make sure what she was seeing was correct.

"Luke? Karen's Café? Come one, I know you can do better than that." Peyton crossed her arms over her chest.

"Just hold your horses babe. You really shouldn't assume you know…" He said before he slipped out his side.

Peyton grumbled but got out as well.

Lucas got out his key to the café and opened the door. Peyton got an eerie feeling when she stepped in; only because it was 4 in the morning and that it was pitch black in there. Lucas grabbed her hand and she shrieked. "Shh." He whispered while covering her mouth with his free hand. She thought it was funny that he was nervous so she stuck her tongue out and licked the creases between his fingers. He looked down at the sneaky blonde next to him and almost fainted. _She really needs to stop that or we'll never get up there. _Lucas thought to himself. He released his hand and led her to the back of the café to the storage area.

"Uh Luke where are we going? Not to seem rude but the storage room isn't exactly my idea of late night fun." Peyton said.

"Maybe it is my kind of fun." Lucas said in his most serious tone. And Peyton would have believed it if it wasn't for his small quick smile he just couldn't keep to himself.

"Jerk." She smacked him on his shoulder lightly.

Peyton waited to the side while Lucas moved a few things to get to a mysterious door. She had an uncanny feeling come over her and she just had to ask, "Um Luke, you don't plan on cooking me in the oven and throw me down the basement like Hansel and Gretel?" Peyton asked weary.

Lucas laughed evilly. "Yes my pretty,"

Peyton's eyes grew big in fright. "Lucas stop you're scaring me."

Lucas couldn't help but to crack up. "No Peyton I would never dream of doing that to you. And P.S. that's not how Hansel and Gretel died."

Peyton rolled her hazel eyes and walked over to him. "So where does this dark, creepy tunnel lead too?" Lucas turned on the light and she saw that it was a staircase. "Correction: creepy staircase."

Lucas chuckled again and got in front of Peyton. "Just follow me."

Peyton shook her head and followed his back up the stairs.

Once they got up the stairs they were greeted with yet another door.

"I am beginning to feel like I am in The Chocolate Factory." Peyton mumbled to herself.

"Here it is my surprise." Lucas opened the door and extended his right arm.

Peyton's breath caught in her throat. It was beautiful. They were on the roof of the café. She walked over to the edge and looked below. It was beautiful. And she wouldn't deny that she felt like the queen of the world and that it felt damn good.

"Do you like it?" Lucas asked unsure.

Peyton swiftly turned around, she forgot he was there. She tilted her head and smiled her smile only for him. "Yes, thank you for bringing me up here Lucas. It's amazing"

She walked over to him and lazily wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders. "You're amazing." She smiled again. She couldn't help but to smile around him.

Lucas took that heartily and knew she meant it. He then wrapped his arms tightly around her small waist. He took a sharp intake of breath and then slowly let it out. The night air was just right. It had just rained a couple hours before so the air was clean and fresh. The wind blew softly but just enough to tickle Peyton's famous blonde curls. Lucas pulled her tighter to him, not wanting to let go.

Peyton looked into Lucas' deep blue eyes and smiled. He was hers. Not Brookes, not Haley's, not any other teenage girl. At this moment in time Lucas Scott was hers and she was blissfully happy with that thought. She cupped his face and kissed him passionately. It was a right of passage for him. She was finally letting him into her crazy life. She thought she would be scared straight at that action but she wasn't at all, she was far from it. She felt safe and peaceful in his arms.

Once they broke apart she nuzzled her nose against his. "Thanks."

Lucas just returned the gesture and pushed a curl behind her ear, then kissed her forehead. Peyton sighed happily and laid her head on his chest.

Lucas saw the CD player and remembered his plan. He reached for the remote from his pocket and turned it on. Peyton felt movement and looked at Lucas questionably. He just stared at her and waited for the song to begin.

Peyton didn't understand what was going on until she heard the opening music notes of a piano fill the Tree Hill night air. Not even two words into the song she knew exactly what it was.

She smiled again and felt some tears race down her cheek. They were tears of joy. Lucas frowned and wiped them away. He opened his mouth to ask her what was wrong but she silenced him with her finger pressed against his mouth.

"Will you dance with me?" She asked tenderly.

Lucas understood that she was happy not sad. He nodded and led her to the middle of roof. They swayed and dipped and twirled to the song that meant so much to them.

_**And finally the silence,  
looking out, looking back across the sky,  
Trying to find a meaning,  
knowing that I just left it all behind  
Still I smell a lingering softness**_

Where did she go, how did she go, I wanna know  
I wanna know that she'll be coming here to me

Come on, without you I'll never feel the love inside of me  
Come On, you know that we belong  
come on, come on

Thinking back before her,  
I never knew the meaning of alone  
Still the flag is feeling foreign,  
I live the day to escape into a phone

Speaking of a world not real then  
where did she go how did she go, I wanna know  
I wanna know that she'll be coming here to me

Come on, without you I'll never feel the love inside of me  
Come On, you know that we belong  
come on, come on

She's coming, She's coming here to me, I'm needing,  
desiring to kiss her now, I'm living for her,  
breathing for her, singing for her fairytale.

Come on, without you I'll never feel the love inside of me  
Come On, you know that we belong  
come on, come on

They danced to the rest of the CD until their feet hurt and the sun came up. They shared laughs and smiles and most of all they shared their love. They learned so much from each other in just a few hours. Lucas realized that she was the one for him, not Brooke, not anyone. Peyton Sawyer was his one and only.

Peyton couldn't stop thinking about how quickly her life turned for the better. She was so beyond bliss she didn't know what to do. She was always smiling. _Boy, is everyone going to be shocked come Monday. _Peyton thought to herself, which made her smile again. She had Lucas to thank for that. He always seemed to bring out the best in her, always making her shine. And that is when it hit her, Lucas was her best friend, her soul mate, her one an only.

**Hoped this was a good chapter. I wanted to steer towards some good ole fun and laugher and love. AND of course Leyton. Sorry there was no Bake or Naley. I just wanted this to be strictly Peyton and Lucas TLC time. LOL.**

**Reviews are sexy. **

**Song is OFCOURSE "Come On" by Ben Jelen. I 3Him.**


	9. Early Goodbyes And Heart Stopping News

**OKAY. UPDATEEEE!**

**Authors Note.**

**So I was reading through the story and I realized I made a BIG oops.  
Remember in the first chapter where Brooke finds Peyton on the beach drunk? Yes, ok well remember how Brooke was thinking to herself? And when she said thank god she and Lucas didn't do anything? Well… I don't know WHERE the hell my head was when I typed that because she really did have sex with Lucas. YEAH YEAH I know Big Ole Slap In The Face. But I promise it goes along with the plot and product of the story. I mean you can't have a romance story without bumps in the road, big bumps, but bumps none the less.**

**OK!**

**So Here it is. Enjoy and thanks for the reviews.**

On the drive to Peyton's house Lucas held her hand, and at stop lights his kissed her. It was like everything a girl wished for and Peyton was glad she was finally experiencing regular true blue love.

"Here is your stop ma'am." Lucas said as he stepped out of the driver's seat and walked over to her side and opened the door.

Peyton was tickled by the gesture, once again that NEVER happened with Nathan. "Why thank you kind sir. You wouldn't mind walking me to my door now would you?"

"I'd be honored." Lucas simply replied.

Lucas held her close and Peyton held on tight. The walk up to her doorstep was too short. Lucas wrapped his arms around his beauty and kissed her deeply, sensing her longing. She kissed him back. "Can't you stay?"

Lucas kissed her once more and replied. "I wish, but I have to return before my mom finds out I am gone. But I can come back later…" Lucas left the sentence hang.

Peyton nodded fast and kissed him once more before disappearing into her house.

--

Lucas entered his room and laid down on his bed and closed his eyes. The idea might not have been so good to be up half the night. He needed his sleep.

He was almost in dreamland when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. It startled him a bit and for some reason turned him on.

"Hello?" Lucas answered. He didn't get a reply right away, what he got was muffled crying. "Hello? Who is this? Is everything alright?"

"Um hey Lucas it's me, Brooke."

Lucas got worried. "What's wrong Brooke? Are you okay?"

"No. I am not okay Luke. Oh god, I don't know how to say this but um…" She let out a few more cries before she attempted to calm her nerves. "I am…um…I am….pregnant." That did it for her, saying it out loud to him, knowing he was the father.

Lucas' whole world came crashing down with those three words. "How?" He immediately slapped his hand against his head. _Dumb question Scott. _

"Well, we you know…and you know…so now I am…" She started crying again. "How are we going to tell Peyton?"

Lucas' heart broke, Peyton. He forgot about her. He started getting sick thinking about it, her face. It wasn't going to be easy. "Are you sure you're pregnant? I mean maybe you're wrong."

"Yeah because I would want to play a joke like this just to piss you and Peyton off for my own pleasure!" she yelled through her tears.

Lucas gritted his teeth in frustration, he didn't mean for it to come out like that. "Brooke, I didn't mean it like that. Did you use a home pregnancy thing? Because it could have been infected or whatever."

Brooke started to chill, _it could just be a scare,_ she thought to herself. "Okay, well if I set up an appointment will you come with me? I am scared Luke, so scared." Brooke begged.

Lucas thought for a minute, he really should tell Peyton this but he didn't want to tell her anything unnecessary, for it would just worry her. "Yeah I will Brooke. Don't be scared, I am here for you."

Brooke was relieved. "Thanks Lucas. You're wonderful." She closed her eyes and felt new tears build up.

"I don't know about that but I will settle for the thanks. Call me later okay? When you know when your appointment is." Lucas said.

Brooke nodded, "Yeah okay I will. Bye Luke."

"Bye." He closed his phone and threw it with all his strength against his bed. He then ran his hands through his dirty blonde hair. _What am I going to do?_

**runs in corner**

**Don't shoot me. Please. **

**TRUST ME! It will make PERFECT sense soon.**

**And I am sorry, I forgot to put in Naley and Bake. Opps. Again put down the axes everyone. NEXT CHAPTER IF IT KILLS ME!**

**Hope it was good.**

**All I can say right now is that this won't turn BRUCAS. Heavens no! Just some good ole drama along the way. Lol.**

**Also, sorry it was so short…if I get A LOT of reviews I might UD again tonight. smiles**

**So…Get Set REVIEW! Make me happy kids.**


	10. Shocking News And Weirdness

**FINALLY! I KNOW. --- I was having serious problems with Writers Block. I hate that. **

**Anywho.**

**Here it is.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing. Although I wouldn't mind owning Nathan in this chapter. OhhAhh.**

**--**

The drive to the doctor's office was awkward to say the least. Brooke just kept her eyes fixed on the passing scenery and Lucas kept his eyes on the road in front of him; each of them deep in their own thought.

**BROOKE'S POV**

How could we, I, be so stupid? What if this is really what it is? Could I be pregnant? The captain of the cheer squad, the most loved girl in Tree Hill. Okay maybe not most loved but, still. I didn't ask for this. I don't deserve this.

I cautiously take the chance of looking at Lucas. I can't imagine how he is feeling. He finally got Peyton for himself and now this had to happen. Why couldn't I just keep my mouth shut? Why couldn't I just cope with it myself?

I stop asking myself stupid questions and then ask the one that I seriously need answered.

Why did I tell him to begin with?

**LUCAS' POV**

Holy crap. Life sucks. How did this happen? I was protected; she was protected…wasn't she? I am positive that someone like Brooke, not to be rude but she does sleep around, would take birth control.

I sneak a glance at her just as she turns back to the window.

Right?

--

Peyton strummed her fingers along the stereo with the beat of a Beatle's song blasting from the speakers. She hadn't heard from Lucas all day. Where the hell was he?

Not that Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer was actually planning her day around a simple arrival of Lucas. She loved the guy but he wasn't Jack Black.

"Hey curly."

Peyton turned around and saw Haley James, AKA the coolest gal around.

"Hey! How are you?" Peyton asked loudly over the music, she was quick to turn down so she could have a conversation with Haley.

Haley looked hesitant as she crept into the artistic walls of Peyton's room. Peyton noticed this and patted a spot next to her on the bed. "Sit. Spill."

Haley gave a nervous smile but conformed. She sat and sighed deeply.

"Haley, just say it." Peyton said.

"Okay well I have a question. And I know you hate it when I always come to you for advice but this one is important." Haley pushed out quickly Peyton had to sit for a minute just to digest it.

"It's fine Haley, really. I kind of like being the Go To Girl about relationships. Not what did Nate do now?"

Haley uttered a nervous laugh that resulted into a chocking cough. Peyton's eyebrows arched and she reached over to pat Haley's back. "Who there girl. It's called breathing."

Haley smiled. "Sorry." She closed her eyes. "Nathan, he um, he keeps saying he isn't pressuring me about sex but," She opened her eyes and saw Peyton's knowing eyes. She hated that, it made her feel dumb.

"But, you still think secretly he wants it beyond measures?" Peyton cocked her head with a look that dripped, we've been over this.

"Yeah. I don't know what to do. I mean today I was using his computer and I happened upon some good ole porn." Haley said in a sarcastic tone. "I mean, wouldn't you be upset about this wouldn't you?"

Peyton smiled a little smile. "Not really." She saw Haley's face fall. "But, I didn't have the kind of relationship like you do with him."

Haley nodded. "Do you think I am overreacting?"

"No, if it upsets you that much, then he should understand. And trust me, if you talk to him about it, you might be surprised." Peyton replied and rubbed Haley's shoulder.

--

Brooke sat stiffly on the cold waiting chair next to Lucas. She started shaking her leg nervously. She so did not want to do this. Pee in a cup? Please.

"It's okay to be nervous Brooke." Lucas whispered in her ear.

"I know, it is just it is better if I don't think about it. It helps me more." Brooke gave a sad smile.

"Ms. Brooke Davis?" A nurse called out into the waiting room.

Brooke took a deep breath and stood. "Wish me luck." She said before trotted across the icky blue hospital carpet.

--

"Mom! No! I swear to God if you take Jenny away from me I will do whatever it takes to get her back." Jake said with complete rage in his voice.

"What the hell is all this yelling about?" Jake father, Joe, came into the kitchen to see his wife by the fridge and his son in the door way.

Jake turned to his father. "You told her to do this didn't you? You always hated Nikki and you probably feel the same about me." He ignored his dad's confusing look. "You know, I am not perfect and I think you two know that, I make mistakes. But this, having Jenny, was never a mistake. I love her more than any foster family ever will. And if you take her from me, then you take me with her. You'll risk the lost of not only a grand daughter but a son." He stomped out of the kitchen and up to his room.

--

Peyton and Haley were laying on her bed listening to old rock and roll. Peyton was tapping her foot to the beat and Haley was singing along with Paul McCartney.

"I love your room." Haley stopped singing for a minute to take in Peyton's room. It was so…Peyton. You could get lost in it.

"Thanks Haley." Peyton said while she got up from the bed and turned off the music. "Ok! We are getting out of the suck infested room got that?" Peyton pointed at Haley.

Haley was shocked for a second but smiled. "Yes ma'am. What do you suggest we do to past the time until our boyfriends return to us from whatever one on one game this week?" Haley stood and grabbed her purse.

Peyton pretended to think and then her face lit up. "Let's go shopping! We can buy funky music and bad make up. I usually do that with Brooke, but she isn't here. And plus I think it is time to ease you into the BrookePeyton Tuesday morning tradition." She walked over to Haley and bumped hips with her. She then grabbed her bag and headed out the door.

Haley scrutinized Peyton for a moment, wondering why she was being so nice. She shrugged it off and decided to take whatever she got.

--

Nathan sat in his room and was lost in memories. Too bad they were the bad memories. His mom and dad were always fighting. Usually a kid would hate it, but not Nathan. He loved it. He was happy because it gave him an excuse to leave the house and get out of Dan's towering presence and opinions/orders about basketball. Nathan loved being alone in his room because that's where he heard the fighting the most, his parents bedroom was next to his.

But then again he hated them fighting just the same. It gave his dad an excuse to ride Nathan's back over and over about basketball. He was always taunting him, saying he would never beat him in the charts, yet he wanted Nathan to do better. It was all old if you asked Nathan. That's why he had to make this decision.

He picked up his keys and walked out of his room for the last time and shut the light off.

--

Brooke walked out of the doctor's room speechless.

"Hey, how did it go?" Lucas asked as he pulled her into a hug.

Brooke managed to get out a couple of words. "It went…"

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Miss Davis, right?" _

_Inside her head, Brooke rolled her eyes. "Yes."_

_The doctor took a moment to pull out what seemed like thousands of papers. "I am going to take a shot and say it is a good thing that you aren't pregnant." He paused and stared down at the small brunette._

_Brooke thanked the heavens above for that one. She looked up and the doctor and it looked like he something else to say. So she sat quietly and let him continue._

"_But when we ran test on you, the normal pregnancy determination one and the check up you were much in need of, something caught our eye." He sighed deeply and pulled what looked like another piece of paper and read it once over. "There seems to be an off balance in your bloodstream."_

_Brooke's air got caught in her throat. What exactly did that mean? "Can you explain that in laymen terms?"_

_The doctor frowned. "We aren't sure but we think you might have leukemia."_

_Brooke's whole world came crashing down for the second time today._

"…better. I am not pregnant to say the least." She smiled. And Lucas hugged her tighter.

"Is there something else that happened? Do you want to talk about it?" Lucas sensed something else was wrong.

Brooke plastered a big smile and shook her head. "Nope. Everything is A OK. I am just still in after shock, that's all. Thanks Lucas."

Lucas patted her on the back and smiled. "Well, let's go on home then."

Brooke nodded, but she didn't want to go home, she wanted to go back to her life before this hospital visit.

--

As Haley and Peyton were driving to the mall, Haley was looking out the window. She almost gasped out loud when she thought she saw Lucas and Brooke walk out of the hospital. She disregarded it, thinking she didn't see it too clear, given Peyton's driving didn't exactly get Best Driving Award.

--

Jake was in his room when he heard someone walk in. He looked up with hate in his eyes thinking it was one of his parents. That hate quickly was erased and was replaced with compassion when he saw who walked in.

Brooke Davis. Crying.

"Brooke what's wrong?" He asked, walking over to her and bringing her to his bed.

"I, um I, I can't…" She shook her head while more tears came rushing out.

Jake frowned and took her hand. "Yes you can, what is bothering you?"

Brooke looked into Jake's eyes and saw compassion and love. But she still didn't know if she wanted to tell anyone.

"I went to the doctor's office today, and um I am not pregnant…" She blurted out.

Jake was confused. _She was pregnant? _He thought.

Brooke saw his face and immediately felt stupid. "I am sorry, I didn't mean to barge in on you. I will show myself out."

"Brooke, wait."

But she was gone already.

--

_About Two Hours Later…_

Nathan was waiting on Haley's doorstep when Peyton dropped her off after the mall. It decided to rain hard while he was sitting there.

"Whoa, now that is a surprise." Peyton said, looking at the soaked Nathan.

Haley nodded, not able to search for words. "Thanks." _Whoa, got that one out Hales_, she said to herself and got out.

She ran up to him. Part of her wanted to jump on him and kiss him till his lips were numb but the other part of her wanted an explanation.

"Nathan? What are you doing here, you must be cold!"

"I am sorry Hales. I don't know why I do the things I do. I am trying here Haley. I have come a long way from Nathan – I – am – an – ass – Scott. I should have deleted them, but I didn't. I am sorry. I love you so much; I don't want that to come in between us Haley." He said.

Haley couldn't get any words out. She just stood there like an idiot as he wrapped her in his arms. Even though he was soaking wet he still warmed her up in the cold November rain.

"You wanna know something?" He whispered.

"Sure." Haley replied.

"You're looking pretty damn hott in the rain. I think I need to kiss you."

Haley smiled and inched her chin up. "Oh really?"

He nodded his head and had the biggest smile on his face.

"Well, if you must." She smiled.

And he kissed her. They stood there and kissed for a couple more minutes until thunder and lightening shook them. The climbed into her house and drank hot chocolate while cuddling on the couch.

--

**Reviews are nice things that put a smile on my face. Don't you want a smile on my face? Yes you do. So Leave some.**

**OKAY.**

**I need some help with the next part. I am have to ways I am can go about this story.  
ONE. Brooke is fine and there is no leukemia. It was all a scare.**

**OR TWO. She does but doesn't tell anyone.**

**It is up to you. And neither one will change LEYTON. No worries.**

Also. No worries, Jake goes after Brooke. DUH! Bakeeeeee.

**Mmmkthnkxbyee. **


	11. Open Mike And Heavy Heat

**Sorry it took so friggin long to update… A lot of stuff has been going on…But never fear I always update. So Here it is.**

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

**--**

Lucas killed the engine and got out of his car. He was relieved because Brooke was not pregnant, but she seemed to have held something back, something very important. And she was quiet the ride home as well. He quickly shoved the thought away when he saw a familiar car in the driveway.

"Hey stranger." He said as he joined Peyton on the top step of his porch.

"You mean you being the stranger?" She smiled.

Lucas laughed a little then turned serious. "Sorry Peyt. I need to tell you something."

Peyton's smile faded. _Oh_ _no, is he breaking up with me?_

"Listen; where I was this morning…I was with Brooke." Lucas paused to look into Peyton's eyes. All he could see was curiosity so he continued. "She had an appointment at the doctor's office."

Peyton could have sworn her jaw dropped. "What was wrong? Is she sick?"

Lucas shook his head. "It was a scare. She thought she was pregnant."

Peyton nodded. "Oh."

Lucas could see the hurt in her eyes so he turned her face towards him. "But she isn't. And we," He grabbed her hand and gave a reassuring squeeze. "We are still together. Even if she was pregnant, nothing could stand in our way. Okay?"

Peyton nodded her head while smiling.

Lucas sighed, _I love her so much._ Then he kissed her.

--

Brooke started walking fast down Jake's street but when she heard him calling after her she began running as fast as she could in her high heels. She couldn't believe she actually went over to his house! Let alone just waltzed into his room. She barely knew the guy. Although she did know something others didn't. Jenny. Jake had a baby girl. A daughter. So maybe she could trust Jake, but then again she could get completely screwed over. An annoying noise brought her out of her inner thoughts.

Brooke pulled out her cell phone and answered it.

"Hello? Uh huh this is her…What? Oh my god, are you serious? Thank you, thank god! So I am still not pregnant? Okay great. Thanks, bye." She smiled and hung up.

"Brooke?"

Brooke screamed and turned around. "Jake? What are you doing here?" She prayed that he didn't hear her conversation.

"You are pregnant?" Jake asked, he asked kindly.

_Shit, so much for the gods,_ Brooke thought. "Well, you see I thought I was but I am not, so it is all good!" She forced a smile on her face.

Jake didn't buy it. "Well, do you want to talk about it? We could go get some coffee or something."

Brooke looked deep in his eyes. Could she? Then Jake smiled and it was decided. "Yeah what the hell. I could use some caffeine."

--

Lucas and Peyton walked into his room and sat on the end of his twin sized bed.

Peyton looked over at Lucas and felt relieved that he still wanted her. Little ole crushed and broken Peyton. He had this unconditional love for her and it made her extremely blessed. Peyton leaned over and began to kiss him, and then spread her kisses everywhere across his face.

Lucas was at first shocked but then gave in to it. He pulled her over to his lap and with one arm held her lower back close to him. The other hand cupped her face. The kisses were explosive and combined into one, never knowing when one ended and the other began.

When Lucas came up for air he saw that they were sprawled on his bed and he was on top of Peyton. He looked at her face. It was flushed and her eyes were closed.

He sat up and pulled his shirt off and flung it over his head. Peyton swallowed when he saw his fine and sculptured chest. She sat up as well and was about to pull her shirt off when she felt his hands cover hers. She smiled and let him take it off.

They went back to attacking each other's mouths with breathless kisses. They were in their own little world of feeling and touching and kissing that when Peyton's phone rang, Lucas went flying onto the floor.

Peyton busted up laughing and reached for her cell.

"Hello?" She asked, holding back the laughter. She saw Lucas getting up and putting his shirt back on.

"Hey Peyton it's me Haley. Can I talk to you for a second?" Haley sounded desperate.\

Peyton sighed as she found her shirt, "What has he done now?"

Haley laughed. "Oh no, me and Nathan are good, we are great actually."

Peyton wiggled her eyebrows. "Oh really? Well Well Well Miss James…" She made cat calls.

Haley shushed her and Peyton stopped when Lucas looked at her funny. She cleared her throat. "Okay well what is it then?"

"I need your artistic abilities."

Peyton could practically see the grimace on Haley's face. "Yeah sure. Where do I need to be?"

"Karen's Café. We are throwing a Open Mic Talent Show Friday. I need help with the flyers."

"Okay I will be there in a bit. Bye." Peyton hung up after Haley said her goodbyes.

Lucas was sitting on the edge of the bed with a puppy dog look. "Oh I am sorry baby. Gotta go meet your friend Hales. But trust I will be back later and we can uh finish what we tried to start here…" She leaned down to kiss him on the cheek. "See ya!"

Lucas was left shaking his head.

--

**OKAY. So review!**

**I will be in St Louis from tomorrow through the eighth. So review like crazy and I will update right when I return.**

**Also. Sorry if it is short. I felt bad because I hadn't updated in like forever. So I wanted to at least feed you guys SOMETHING before I left. **

**Mkthnkxbyee. **


	12. SlowMo And Still Life

**Okay…Don't shoot. I am terribly sorry about this long ass wait. **

**I had a horrible case of writers block. And it lasted for about a month. **

**SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRRRRRYYY.**

**But here it is now. And now that I have some "drama" I will be updating more often. So be happy and read. **

**Disclaimer: frowns nothing.**

"So I am standing there, watching her pouring her milk OUT of her bottle." Jake said in between laughs. He was crying he was laughing so hard. By the looks of Brooke, she was in the same boat.

"Oh my God Jake! That is adorable." She calmed her self down a bit and then asked, "Who is the mother?"

Jake got serious. "I don't like to talk about it." He took a sip of his coffee.

"Come on, you can trust me. I just want to know who she is. That way if I ever see her I can knock her out!" She held out her hands, palms up, and smiled.

Jake chuckled a bit. "Okay. Basically she walked out on Jenny and me. Not that I miss her or anything, but I know Jenny is going to miss her once she is old enough to understand it all. Her name is Nikki. She graduated last year from Tree Hill High." Jake said as he bounced Jenny up and down on his knee.

"Oh my god! That tramp? Geez Jake! How did you end up with her?"

Jake shrugged. "I thought it was love. Apparently it wasn't…"

Brooke felt bad for the guy. She reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze. "I'm here for you anytime." She got up and kissed him. "I gotta go home. But call me later." She hugged him and then walked off leaving Jake in disbelief.

_She kissed me._

"Hey there Miss Haley James." Peyton sang as she entered Karen's Café.

Haley whipped around from taking a customer's order. "Hey! I will be with ya in a second."

Peyton nodded and found a seat by the front counter. And about fifteen minutes later Haley plopped down beside her.

"Okay. What I need you to do is this." Haley pulled out a piece of rumbled napkin displaying what was meant to be a poster design.

Peyton frowned before she let out a chuckle. "Oh Haley. You should be glad I like you." She wrapped an arm around Haley and hugged her. "I will bring this back to my lab and return no later than six p.m." Peyton nodded and hopped off the bar chair.

Haley caught Peyton skipping out as Nathan came strolling in. "Thanks Peyton!" Haley yelled hoping she heard.

Nathan gave his famous half smile and walked over to his girlfriend. "What was that about?"

Haley smiled mischievously and pulled her hair up into a half bun. "That's for me to know and you to find out!"

Nathan laughed. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." Haley said in a smart ass tone. She then squeaked when Nathan came after her. She tried to run around the counter but hit the corner and came crashing down. Nathan caught her and began tickling her.

"What was that again?" He didn't stop his moves.

"Okay Okay OKAY! I will tell you. Just st-stop ti-tickling m-mee." Haley breathed.

He let go of her and waited for her explanation.

"Not that it is a big thing, but there is going to be an Open Mike tomorrow night here at Karen's Café."

"Oh nice. Are you going to sing?" Nathan asked.

"I don't know. Maybe. Should I?" Haley answered.

"Its up to you but if you ask me you should. Because you are amazing." He kissed her and then got up. "Sorry but my mom and dad are in counseling and I for some dumb reason have to attend this session. I just wanted to see you before I left. You give me strength and I needed it. But I will catch up with you around eight if that is okay?"

Haley gave him a hug and nodded. "That is fine. I get off at eight."

Nathan leaned down and kissed Haley on the lips. "Bye. Have fun." He winked at her and left.

Peyton was in her room doing some serious cropping of her drawings when her phone rang. She reached over and answered it. "It's Peyton."

"_Peyton Sawyer?"_

"Yes this is she. Who is this?" Peyton scrunched her eyebrows in confusion.

"Hi. I am James and I am with the Georgia Morgue, I have a body I need you to come verify if it is your father or not."

Peyton dropped the phone and the world went silent and she went into slow motion.

"_Miss Sawyer? Miss Sawyer…Are you there? Are you okay? Miss Sawyer?" _

**OKAY. Hopefully this is good for you guys. I needed some new "drama" in my story. So here is some. But within the next chapter I guarantee you will recognize some of the scenes and such. **

**Hope you liked. And I apologize again on how long it took to update.**

**Also. Random but, I was wondering if I can get a beta reader...? Let me know.**

**REVIEWS. **


	13. Thinking And Driving

Author's Note.

Now I know I am not suppose to write "Author's Notes" but this I feel is appropriate.

Saturday, January 6, 2007 my dad died.  
He was 51.  
I am 17.

Now I was in the process of writing Ch. 13 but then that happened.

I am trying to heal or whatever you call it.

SO.

Here is what I got so far.

Its not much but it's the least I could do.

I hope yall not too angry.

And I want to apologize for the wait.

I will do better.

LOVE ALWAYS.

**Recap**

"_Hi. I am James and I am with the Georgia Morgue, I have a body I need you to come verify if it is your father or not."_

Peyton dropped the phone and the world went silent and she went into slow motion.

"_Miss Sawyer? Miss Sawyer…Are you there? Are you okay? Miss Sawyer?" _

XXX

No. No her father could not be dead. It just wasn't possible, no questions asked. He was all she had. She had no mother anymore. Peyton she shouldn't have let him go on that last mission. But she was just so excited that it would be his last for a while that she didn't care.

An annoying chipper voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"Yes? Sorry," Peyton said in her strongest voice.

"_What time will you be arriving miss Sawyer?" _

"Later tonight; is that okay?" Peyton asked.

"_Yes that will be fine. Goodbye."_

"Bye…" Peyton said with no emotion and hung up.

That's when the tears came down.

**PEYTON'S POV**

You never think of your parents dying. You always think of them as these untouchable beings that don't know fear, stress, heartbreak, death… You look up to them and that's that. Never do they let you down. I always thought of my parents as strong and powerful. They would always solve all my problems and never think twice. But when my mother died my father began to grow weak and sad. Maybe that's why he took so many missions on sea, because it was easier not to see me. And I get that, I do, but it doesn't take away the fact that I raised myself, I went through puberty by myself, all by myself. So I guess in a way maybe I shouldn't feel so worried; but then again its human nature to feel guilty, to feel scared, to feel late. Your parents are the ones who tell you that it is okay that you broke the old china, they say its okay that you didn't do well on a test, as long as you tried your best its fine, and they are the ones who pick you up when others turn their cheeks. Where will I be without him?

XXX

It was past six o' clock and Haley was wondering where Peyton was. So she decided to call her cell. It rang and rang and no one answered. "God, where is she?"

Haley just decided to wait; maybe she forgot her phone and is driving over now.

Just then Nathan walked into the Café.

"Boyfriend!" She squeaked.

"Girlfriend…" Nathan said in a monotone.

"What's wrong?" Haley said as he took a seat at the counter.

"My parents are unstable psychopaths. That's all there is to say. There is no hope for them." Nathan said, and lowered his head on the countertop.

"Oh I am sorry. I don't know, maybe this whole therapy will help, eventually."

"Haley, can you see if you can get off early. I need to be with you. I really need to talk to someone." Nathan said, pleading with his eyes.

"Sure, hold on." Haley walked around back and returned moments later. "Lucas said he would cover for me. Let's go. But first can we stop by Peyton's house for a second. She was supposed to stop by the café about an hour ago with the flyers. I just want to make sure she is alright."

"Yeah, sure thing babe."

XXX

Driving down the road Peyton began to think maybe she should have called someone. Just to let them know. But then again she didn't want them all to feel sorry for pitiful little Peyton. She was so sick of everyone thinking that. She just wanted to move on. She wanted one day, one day, of pure happiness. No dying moms, no broken hearts, no false pregnancies. Nothing but pure happiness. But no, she couldn't even get that.

She felt her cell phone and decided to answer it. It was Haley.

"Hello Haley." Peyton said coolly.


	14. No Show and Best Friends To The Rescue

"Hey Haley." Peyton said coolly while keeping one hand on the steering wheel.

"Hey! Where have you been? I am sitting here at the Café for an hour. We were suppose to meet tonight right?"

"Oh yah! I am so sorry, I totally forgot. Um, can we reschedule?" Peyton pleaded.

"I don't know Peyt, I am crunched for time, I was counting on you helping me…" Haley sounded upset.

Peyton hit her fist on the steering wheel with anger. "I know, I am so sorry, something came up. How about tomorrow?"

Haley thought about it but decided it was okay. "Sure, but you better be there!"

Peyton laughed nervously, hoping she would be back in town by that time tomorrow and her dad was okay, you know, not dead. "Bye Haley."

"Bye Peyton."

--&&

Haley closed her flip phone and looked deep in thought when Nathan walked over to her with a strawberry milkshake, her favorite. "Hey, who was that?"

"Oh, Peyton, she totally forgot about our meeting tonight over the flyers. That's weird, she was all excited about it, and then she just ditches me." She took a sip of her milkshake. "Mmm, thanks for the shake hunny." Haley smiled.

"Maybe Lucas knows whats up." Nathan nodded over to Lucas entering the Café.

"Yeah, hey Luke!" Haley yelled over the evening rush of Karen's Café.

"Hey guys, what's up?" He asked as he pulled a chair up to their booth.

"We were just wondering what is up with Peyton tonight." Haley said.

Lucas looked confused. "What do you mean Hales?"

"Well we were supposed to meet up tonight and then she forgot and said something came up…" Haley answered back.

"I don't know Haley, I haven't talked to her tonight. Let me call her." He walked off to the back of the café and dialed Peyton's number.

--&&

Peyton dialed Brooke's number, deciding that she needed to tell her best friend.

"Hello sweet cheeks!" Brooke yelled.

"Whoa, Brooke tone it down a bit. What is going on over there?" Peyton asked, hearing all the background noises.

"Oh I am at a party." Brooke yelled, ignoring what Peyton said earlier.

"Why did I even ask, hey I need to talk to you, its important…" Peyton trailed off.

Brooke had had a few drinks but she wasn't that drunk to not notice the tone Peyton's voice held. Something said this was very important. "Yeah, okay let me go out to my car. Hold on."

Peyton waited for Brooke to get to her car.

"Okay goldielocks, what is going on?" Brooke asked sincerely.

"Its my dad, he was out on sea during this big storm and he hasn't came out of it yet. Brooke, Georgia Mourge called wanting me to view a body."

Brooke sat down on a curb by her car. "What! Are you okay? Come pick me up and I will go with you."

"I can't, I already left." Peyton whispered.

"Peyton! I would have gone with you. I don't think it is a good idea that you go by yourself."

"I know, I wasn't really thinking I just left. I am really sorry." Peyton apologized.

"It is okay, how far are you from Tree Hill?" Brooke asked.

"About an hour or so." Peyton replied.

"Okay, Lucas and I are going to drive there and meet up with you. And before you object, shut up. This is what best friends are for. I am not going to let you go through this alone and neither while Luke."

"Okay. I will be at the one diner, Patty's or Pam's, you know which one right?" Peyton asked.

"Yes, we will be there soon. I love you."

--&&

Brooke drove over to Karen's Café, knowing Lucas was there.

--&&

"I tried to call her three times but she didn't pick up. I think I am going to go over to her house and see if she is okay."

"Okay, See you later Lucas." Nathan said.

"Hey, Lucas, we are leaving." Brooke said as she walked in the café over to the group.

Lucas was taken aback, "Where are we going exactly?"

"To meet Peyton, she is about an hour outside Tree Hill. Its bad. Her dad…they cant contact him out at sea…" Brooke stopped, leaving him to think of why that was bad.

"Oh my god, um yeah let me call my mom." Lucas said.

--&&

**God, it has been what, a year?**

**So So So So Sorrry people!**

**I guess I just has some serious writers block, like Lucas in this season 5.**

**Well, I know it wasn't much but hey…it is something.**

**Now I am not sure where to go after this.**

**Should Peyton's dad die? Should he live.**

**Should Brooke and Jake be an item?**

**More new stuff with Naley?**

**EEEEk.**

**Let, please, let me know!**

**Review.**


	15. Backstreet Boys and Coffee Creamer

While waiting for Brooke and Lucas to pick her up, Peyton decided to sit down in one of the empty booths and order some coffee. Almost immediately after she sat down an old, wrinkled woman with bright red hair moseyed over to her.

"Why, I don't think we have ever seen such a lovely young woman in this joint for a long time. The fellas over there were talking." The lady moved over an inch so Peyton could witness such talk.

"Well, I am taken." Peyton tried to smile like nothing was wrong.

"I will let them know and their wives." She chuckled and then whipped out her notebook to take an order. "What are we having tonight dear?"

Peyton closed the grimy old menu and looked up at her, smiling the smallest smile she could push out, "Just coffee."

As the waitress wrote a coffee down Peyton pulled out her cell phone to check her voicemails; sadly there were none. Instead of tucking it back in her messenger bag, she laid her phone on the table and sighed.

"Something wrong sweetie?" The lady asked sweetly while taking a seat across from her in the red booth.

Peyton looked at her nametag that read Gladis. "Well Gladis, everything is just wrong. Okay maybe not everything but one thing."

Gladis nodded that she understood. "I know exactly what you mean."

Peyton usually would scrutinize people whom she never once met let alone into her life that claimed they knew how she felt, but this lady, she seemed different.

"Let me go get that coffee for you. I will be right back darling." Gladis scurried off to the far side of the café.

Peyton crossed her legs and leaned over to grab her iPod out of her bag. Putting the ear buds in her ears and browsing through her many playlists. She came across one that was title 'Fear', she clicked it and relaxed into the booth. "Hopeless" by Train filled her ears and mind as she closed her eyes. She felt something being sat on the table and opened one eye and saw the waitress walking off, and then the cup of coffee. Smiling, she grabbed it putting some sugar and creamer into it. She remembered when her and her dad would go out for breakfast and she would put so many creamers into her coffee that he would always say 'Want some coffee to go with your creamer?'

Her dad.

_Oh God_, she thought to herself before she started to cry.

&--

Brooke was looking through her CD collection, any kind of noise would help the intense silence in her Volkswagen Beetle. It wasn't the awkward kind of silence, just the deafening king which was killing Brooke. Satisfied with a Backstreet Boys CD she slipped into the player and sat back, crossing her legs.

Lucas was brought out of his thoughts from the early 90's pop music blaring through the car, he snuck a look over at Brooke then focused back to the highway. They just past a mile marker that read they had only a few more miles till they would reach their destination.

"The last time I saw her dad it was the day after our sophomore year was over. He took us to get our licenses." Brooke said while looking out the window. "Afterwards he bought us lunch and dropped us off at the mall, giving us each forty bucks as a reward for not wrecking his car and passing the test." Brooke looked over at Lucas who was looking at her. "He was like my dad Luke, he can't die." Brooke broke out into tears.

Lucas brought his arm over to Brooke and pulled her closer to him, allowing her rest her head on his shoulder. "Shush, Brooke, it will all be okay, shush…" Lucas whispered as he took the exit off the highway onto the diner.

"We are here, come on." Lucas whispered as he killed the ignition and got out of the car and walked over to Brooke's side and opened her door as well.

"Thanks, okay, let's go save our friend." Brooke said, trying to be strong.

"Are you sure you don't need a minute?" Lucas rested his hand on her shoulder and stared at her.

Brooke wiped her face and smiled, nodding. "Yeah, I am fine."

They walked into the diner and immediately saw Peyton in the back, crying. "Peyton," Both of them said out loud and rushed over to her, ignoring the waitress who was asking them "Booth or a table?"

"Peyton, what is wrong, hunny?" Brooke sat down next to her best friend enveloped her in the biggest bear hug she was pretty sure she ever gave anyone. She thought that is maybe she held her tight enough that she could just squeeze all the pain out of her best friend.

Lucas watched this in awe and sat across the two of them and absent mindedly took a sip off Peyton's coffee.

Peyton looked over at him and smiled reaching out her hand, he took it and gave it a squeeze. "Sorry guys, I was just thinking about my dad and started crying like a baby; I am such a baby!" Peyton laughed nervously and wiped her eyes while Brooke ran her hand over Peyton's hair and hugged her once more.

"You have no reason to apologize Peyt, we are here for you and we know this has got to be hard." Lucas said sincerely. Peyton mouthed 'Thank You'.

Gladis walked over and witnessed this scene in worriment. "Sugar you going to be okay?"

Brooke and Lucas looked the waitress over and then looked back at Peyton who was pushing a small smile through her tears. "Yeah, these are my friends; Brooke and Lucas this is Gladis."

"Hey." Lucas and Brooke both said.

Gladis nodded her head towards Lucas, "Is this that boy you were talking about?"

Lucas looked over at Peyton confused and Peyton blushed. "Yeah, that's him…" Peyton looked down, while Brooke giggled, loving this scene.

"He is a hottie," Gladis swooned and took out her notebook. "Now what can I get you too? Coffees as well?" Gladis cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes, to go though. And can you get us a to go cup for hers as well?" Lucas said.

"Sure thing sweetie." Gladis walked off.

"She is nice." Brooke randomly said.

"Yeah, she is." Peyton mumbled and leaned into Brooke's embrace more. She jumped when her phone rang.

"Hello?" Peyton answered uneasy, knowing who it was.

"This is Georgia State Morgue, this is Peyton Sawyer correct?"

Peyton swallowed the huge lump in her throat and nodded her head, after she felt dumb, knowing they could see her. "Y-yes…"

"We have some news for you…"

&--

Yeah, there's that! Hope you liked. I know there wasn't much anything else other than…that…but the next chapter you will find out what happens to daddy Sawyer and then there WILL BE SOME NALEY AND BAKE! Promise!! Now….REVIEW LIKE THE CRAZY PEOPLE YOU ARE! Ha-ha.


End file.
